


Baatein Karo.

by Selenophile_forever



Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anniversary, Boys In Love, Dorks in Love, Fucked up life, Karman, La Tomatina, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, The Author Regrets Nothing, Together forever, baatein karo, devika is a great friend, i love endings with kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25822708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selenophile_forever/pseuds/Selenophile_forever
Summary: Aman and Kartik have been in a relationship since years. 8 years to be precise and 5 years of the marriage they had in Allahabad. Yes, they are still the cutest couple, but something is really off. It’s not the same Karman.Do they realize what life has for them? Or do they live with the missing piece in their lives?
Relationships: Kartik Singh/Aman Tripathi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 31





	Baatein Karo.

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from a song I've been hooked on since two months now. 'Baatein Karo'  
> Its a song by Vayu, the same guy who gave us masterpeices like, 'Mere liye tum kaafi ho' and 'Raakh'  
> A heartfelt Thank you Sir!💚✌
> 
> Listen to the song, if not for the chapter just for Vayu's amazing composition, lyrics and voice.  
> P.S.- Subtitles added!
> 
> Enjoy.💜

“Kartik sach mein Kuch possible nahi hain?” Aman squealed while both of them had been sipping their cup of coffee early in the morning just before leaving for their respective jobs. {Kartik, is there no possibility at all?}

“Nahi Aman, didn’t I tell you the same last night?” Kartik said rather offensively. {No Aman, didn’t I tell you the same last night?}

“Fine, Bye.” whispered Aman and left for his office while Kartik strolled in his house for a bit longer.

* * *

That night when Aman came back home, Kartik was not there. This wasn’t the first time it happened. The times of Aman coming back to an empty house (yes, somehow the place had gone from home to house.) had become quite frequent over the years and Aman had accepted it as his fate.

He wanted to spend his weekends with Kartik while they were watching an old Bollywood classic or just snuggling in each other’s arms. But both of their workloads had gone beyond imagination. Vacation trips to Allahabad had also reduced but there was no way coming out of the schedule they had fallen.

Kartik on the other hand was fed up of the non-stop squabbling of his boss and wanted to reach back home as soon as possible. An hour later, he managed to leave his workstation. While going back he picked up a chicken roll because he was too hungry and ate it on his way back.

_Delhi traffic is a hectic place to be stuck at! Sigh._

Aman heard the clicking sound of the door’s knob and predicted it to be Kartik. He ran towards the door and greeted Kartik in the jolliest smile he could put. He asked him to freshen up and come for dinner as he had made him something special.

“Nahi yaar Aman, I already ate while returning. I am full. Tu kha le. I am really tired, I’ll go sleep. Okay?” Kartik said in a very evident tired tone.{No dude Aman, I already ate while returning. I am full. You eat up. I am really tired, I’ll go sleep. Okay?}

Aman just nodded and went back in the kitchen. He did not have dinner that night nor could he cuddle in Kartik’s arms because he was already asleep when Aman reached the room after cleaning up.

* * *

“Aman! Why don’t you understand that I cannot take a leave dude? How many times do I need to tell you the same?” Kartik practically screamed at Aman in frustration due to the discussion going on between them for a week.

“I don’t understand how? You hardly take any leaves; our Allahabad trips have become less regular and you hardly have time for me these days.” replied Aman equally irritated.

“That’s because I have work to do Aman. Allahabad has my family too.”

“Am I always free then? I take time out, right? Why can’t you? It’s our fifth anniversary. Damnit!” this time it was Aman who screamed at Kartik.

“Aman, I am a senior sales manager. It isn’t easy.” Kartik lowered his voice.

“You know what; I think you don’t want to spend time with me anymore. I am done, Kartik Singh! I am done!” Aman said in an almost inaudible voice and marched out of the house in tears and Kartik stood there astonished by his words. Almost numb.

All through the day Kartik could hear Aman’s words ring in his head. He struggled to focus on his work but it was of no use. When he called Aman, he wouldn’t pick up the calls. His messages were unanswered. He went behind almost fifteen years when he had left his house for good but had no place to go to. All alone. No one to help. 

* * *

“Hi Aman! What’s up?” Devika said as she ran to hug him.

“Hey Girl, how come you turned your auspicious steps towards my office today?” Aman faked his lighthearted tone to greet the lady.

“Will you ever stop teasing me?”

“Mhm, once I die.”

Aman and Devika had gone from barely acquaintances to BFFs over the years. She was like a sister to Aman and he was more than happy to get two rakhis tied on his wrist every year, one from Goggle and the other from Devika. She was the Mumma-hen for the boys and would help them whenever the need came.

“Shut Up, Idiot!! So what’s extraordinary for your 5th Wedding Anniversary? Where are both of you heading to this time?” Devika interrogated Aman in her staple questioning eyes.

“Nowhere! Kartik can’t take leaves dude. So perhaps, just sit at home and watch ‘Sholay’ again? Or maybe not even that.” Aman answered in a very low speech which was proof of his dismayed mood.

“Arey yaar, didn’t you have the same answer last year too? You know what; I will sponsor your trip this year. I don’t care! I’ll be talking to Kartik, you don’t worry.” Devika almost yelled at Aman for not urging his man for an anniversary outing.

“But Devi…”

“No Aman! Final means final. I won’t mind beating Kartik black and blue to convince him for this vacation. Both of you will need this break. Rather deserve this spree.” Devika cut off Aman’s words.

* * *

“I can’t take a break, Devi…..” Kartik spoke on his phone to Devika while Aman watched him fidget with things around the house. Also, hear Devika shout through the phone because of her aptitude to be the loudest of all.

“Screw you Kartik. I am trying to explain the importance of this vacation to you from the past one hour and all you’ve been saying is; ‘I can’t take a leave!’ Now listen to me, you either agree to go or you don't talk to me or Aman ever again. Actually, you do not talk to Aman vaise bhi. How does he even matter to you anymore, right?” Devika told Kartik rationally. {Actually you do not talk to Aman as such. How does he even matter to you anymore, right?}

The morning’s conversation with Aman came rushing back to Kartik’s mind. He saw a disappointed Aman sitting at the dining table and the expression startled him. He had last seen the expression 5 years back in Allahabad when he had almost married ~~Sangita~~ ~~Kamaya~~ ~~Vaishali.~~ Kusum! Kusum! Yes, that was when he had last seen the look.

A loud sigh from the phone brought Kartik out of his thoughts. Without wasting another minute he said some words that made Aman smile hard. That made Aman smile, a smile which reached his eyes.

“When will you send me the tickets?” Kartik asked Devika

“Already sent!” Devika said after a minute’s pause.

* * *

Lots of pleading in front of the boss for leaves, a little bit of shopping, haphazard packing and a fortnight later, Kartik Singh-Tripathi and Aman Tripathi-Singh stood in front of their hotel in Spain.

They were here for almost 2 weeks. Three days later was their anniversary, preparations were already made. The schedule was already decided. Hotel Staff was more than happy to attend these two cuties. Courtesy- Devika Trivedi. Thank you very much.

Both of them went as per the plans. From the day of arrival to the Anniversary, everything was perfect except for Aman and Kartik. Being together physically but not mentally was not something either of them expected. Nothing excited them, as if they were not meant to here. Aman had not expected Kartik to get a work-related call on the holiday.

Aman felt a tinge of jealousy from ‘Mr. Singh’s’ boss and he couldn’t shake the thought off. He saw couples holding hands, in each other’s embrace walk through the same lanes where Aman and Kartik were walking but with an unseen barricade between them. He wanted to kiss him like how they used to but couldn’t bring him to do that. His ears were yearning to hear, ‘I need to feel your touch’ in Kartik’s melodious voice but that was probably not going to happen ever again.

Had they been so drifted? Had the sparks died down so much that, it could never be reignited? Had the promises been broken or were they never true? Could Kartik and Aman never be Karman ever again?

**3 days before departure.**

“Haan Devika, we are ready. We’ll leave in 5 minutes.” Aman said. {Yes Devika}

“Yeah, okay. Don’t be late.” Devika reminded him and cut the call.

“Let’s go Kartik?” Aman asked him and received a thrilling thumb up in reply.

Half an hour later they were standing right where both of them were most excited to be. It was so blissful. The smell of tomatoes filled the air. The boys were at ‘La Tomatina’! The Tomato Fight.

As soon as they got there the coldness between them was erased as if it was only an artless streak drawn with a pencil and the tomatoes were the eraser that just removed it with ease. All Aman wished was, for it to stay forever.

45 minutes into the fight and the boys were soaked in tomatoes.

Aman saw a couple caressing each other at an end and smiled.

He frantically looked for Kartik and got scared when he grasped he couldn’t find him anywhere. As if on cue, a bucket of tomatoes was thrown on Aman. He screamed in fright and turned around to see who that rascal was. It was his rascal, his Kartik.

Aman looked at him with longing in his eyes. With love. Pure untainted love. Kartik raised his bushy eyebrows in a questioning manner but got no reply.

Aman’s gaze shifted from his eyes to his lips and back to his eyes. At that moment, he relived all their happy moments together and made a mental note to bring happy times back to life.

Aman clutched Kartik’s collar and pulled him towards himself. Kartik held the shorter man by the waist and looked into his eyes. He could now read those eyes and bent a little lower. Aman shifted his hands from the collar to the taller man’s neck. Kartik, without wasting another second crushed his lips onto Aman’s. Aman tip-toed to deepen the kiss. He bit Kartik’s lower lip to demand entry. Kartik allowed him to enter.

They savoured each other’s mouths with the stream of adrenaline in both their bodies as if it was their first kiss. Kartik could feel butterflies in his stomach. Aman hauled Kartik but skidded due to the tomatoes. The kiss broke but none of them let go of each other. Remained there, overlooking about the surroundings, and not giving a damn about anything, sharing another kiss to treasure.

> Baaton ke matlab zaruri nahi,  
>  Ho lafz yaa lab zaruri nahi;  
>  Ankhon hi ankhon mein,  
>  Ik dusre ke hum aao na sapne salone sune.  
>    
>    
> 
> 
> Baatein Karo......

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, an afternoon watching 'ZNMD' and two months drooling over the song, led me to write this one. Hope I did justice to it.  
> I am obssed with the endings as kisses.🤭 #SorryNotSorry
> 
> Kudos and criticism is most welcome🥰💛
> 
> Love, Tiya🖤✌


End file.
